Seductora inocencia
by D3athrider
Summary: Ren simplemente quiere algo de emoción en su vida, algo que lo saque de su aburrida existencia... Todas esas chicas ya no son suficientes para él. Será esa mezcla de furia e inocencia lo que despertará su interés...


Este es un fic que es un poco para mi, para sacarme esta idea de la cabeza de una vez, que sino no voy a dormir XD Aún así espero que a alguien le guste jajaja  
Gracias por leer ^^

P.D: No os preocupéis, este fic no afectará a la actualización de los otros, que ya está en proceso :3

* * *

Aburrido, todo es extremadamente aburrido. Hace tiempo que las cosas dejaron de sorprenderme y me hicieron indiferentes. Es fácil conseguir lo que quieres si sabes como hacerlo, eso ya no tiene ningún misterio para mí, siempre consigo lo que me propongo.  
Justo como esta chica, es tan aburrida… como todas las demás. Sin siquiera esforzarme se como conseguir que haga lo que yo quiera.

Todo esto me aburre, me cansa, es monótono, no hay emoción alguna ya. Incluso su expresión, su cuerpo desnudo bajo el mío, los movimientos y sonidos que hace dominada por mi, todo eso ha pasado a ser aburrido. Incluso su calor, sus caricias, ya no me producen el placer que solían darme, ¿Qué debo hacer para recuperar esa emoción?  
Fue divertido en un principio, hacer uso de mi facilidad para conseguir las cosas, ahora de verdad desearía que alguien me pusiese un reto, algo que diese emoción a mi vida.

— ¿Q-qué ocurre Ren-san…? Pareces… ah… ausente.

Ah, me había olvidado completamente de ella.  
Incluso si me mira con esos ojos anhelantes eso ya no tiene significado para mi, solo duermo con ella por aburrimiento, por si consigo dar con algo que me saque de este letargo, pero parece que no tengo suerte esta vez tampoco.

— ¿Cómo podría? Solo estaba ensimismado con tu belleza.

Así es, digo unas palabras dulces, acaricio su rostro, doy un ritmo más salvaje a mis caderas y ella se derrite sin opción a resistirse. Sé que botones tocar para hacerla enloquecer, sé muy bien cómo funciona esto, no es ningún secreto para mi.  
Son como ovejitas perdidas, solo buscan un pastor que las guie, como si no supiesen que hacer por ellas mismas. Mis pequeñas corderitas… os habéis equivocado en el camino, puesto que yo soy un lobo, no puedo cuidaros, no soy yo quien debe hacerse cargo de vosotras, yo simplemente os devoraré por mi propio egoísmo, buscando algo que quizás, solo quizás, consiga saciar esta sed que no se va por mucho que beba de vosotras, o este hambre que no desaparece por mucho que os devore una y otra vez.

—R-Ren-san… yo…

Lo sé, incluso sin que ella lo diga, yo lo sé. Se muy bien por que camino la estoy llevando, todo su cuerpo me lo dice. Su respiración más agitada, el rojo intenso de sus mejillas, lo gemidos desesperados que salen de entre sus carnosos labios sonrojados e hinchados por la excitación.  
Hace tiempo hubiese encontrado eso exquisitamente delicioso, pero al día de hoy se hace aburrido.

Pero no puedo parar, necesito encontrarlo, no creo que pueda seguir con mi miserable existencia si no encuentro lo que estoy buscando. Ese sentimiento de mareo, esa descarga de adrenalina y nerviosismo puro, algo que haga que mi cuerpo se sacuda por completo.

¿El sonido de una puerta? ¿Alguien ha entrado? Que oportuno… pero quizás sea más interesante que seguir con esto.

— ¡Eeeek! ¡H-Hijirikawa-san…! Y-yo… me iré en seguida, lamento la intrusión…

¿Por qué has tenido que venir justo ahora Masato? Se supone que deberías estar en la biblioteca, como siempre haces. De alguna forma me molesta que hayas tenido que ver esto, pero así son las cosas, tú lo sabias ¿Verdad? Tú desde el principio has sabido que tipo de persona soy, por eso advertiste a Haruka de mí, por eso tienes ese odio contenido hacia mi.

—Vaya, tan oportuno como siempre.

Me aparto de ella a la vez que la pobre chica salta de la cama, buscando sus ropas, tratando de cubrir su desnudez, yo ni siquiera me molesto, me acomodo en la cama, ignorando lo que ella hace, poniendo mi mirada sobre el recién llegado.  
No dice nada, ni siquiera me mira, ni la mira a ella, tiene la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación. Puedo notar su agitación y nerviosismo, ¿Te sorprende esto Masato? ¿No creías que fuese a llegar tan lejos? Siento decepcionarte de nuevo, pero es así como soy, ya deberías estar acostumbrado.

—C-con permiso…

Ella ya ha terminado de vestirse, su ropa está arrugada y mal colocada a la vez que su cabello está revuelto y su cara roja, no habría que ser muy listo para adivinar que estaba haciendo.  
Anda muy rápido, con la cabeza gacha y cuando intenta salir se topa con Masato bloqueando la puerta, que apenas se mueve un ápice para dejarla pasar, parece paralizado. La chica por fin sale, con un sonoro portazo y mi compañero parece reaccionar finalmente, caminando hasta su escritorio para dejar sus cosas en él.  
No me mira, no me habla, parece querer hacer como si estuviese solo en la habitación.  
Rebusco mi ropa interior entre las sabanas y me la coloco, poniéndome de pie. Me acerco sigilosamente hasta él, procurando que no me oiga acercarme, aunque Masato está tan ensimismado que dudo que me note.

—Me lo estaba pasando muy bien y lo has arruinado ¿Sabes?

Se sorprende, se gira sobresaltado, mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Bueno, lamento eso, no esperaba que estuvieses haciendo ese tipo de cosas.

Me aparta, se aleja, no quiere verme, ¿Tanto te repugno? Su expresión, nunca la había visto, parece realmente perturbado, me dan ganas de molestarlo más, quiero ver como puede llegar a cambiar ese frívolo rostro.

—Pareces nervioso, ¿Es la primera vez que ves una mujer desnuda?—. Me miras con odio, pero no respondes.—La verdad que no me extraña, viendo la familia de la cual provienes…

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, yo no me dedico a hacer mi vida privada pública para todos, ahora si no te importa, te agradecería que te vistieras, es desagradable.

Así eres tú, no darás tu brazo a torcer tan fácilmente, ¿Verdad?

—Hijirikawa, no me digas que aún sigues siendo virgen…

— ¡Te he dicho que no es de tu maldita incumbencia!

Ahí está, he conseguido enfadarte, tus ojos irradian furia.

—Y… ¿Qué tal? ¿Fuiste capaz de escuchar sus gemidos desde el otro lado de la puerta? ¿Debí hacer que ella gritase incluso más?—. Me acerco peligrosamente hasta quedar a unos milímetros de su oído.— ¿Te excitó escuchar lo que le hacía?

— ¡¿Qué? ¡Como si pudiese producirme excitación eso!

Ahora si que estás alterado. Tus ojos están prácticamente desorbitados, relampaguean con furia, pero tus mejillas están encendidas, sientes vergüenza, por eso tratas de ocultarlo con ese temperamento salvaje.

—Así que lo escuchaste…. Y aun así has entrado…

— ¡N-no era mi intención! Y después de todo este es mi cuarto… ¡No tengo por que esperar a que tu acabes! ¡Deberías llevarte a esas chicas a otra parte, esta no es solo tu habitación!

Wow, ahora si que me sorprende tu expresión, estás totalmente sonrojado, de verdad tienes que ser virgen. Me tientas Masato, esas reacciones tuyas son demasiado sorprendentes, me haces querer jugar contigo, avergonzarte, sacar más a relucir de tu temperamento. Justo como una rosa salvaje, permites admirar tu hermosura casi irreal, pero cuando alguien trata de oler tu aroma, sostenerte o poseerte clavas tus afiladas espinas, alejando a cualquiera ante tal agresiva belleza.

— Este es mi cuarto también, si tanto te molesta procura no llegar tan pronto.

—Ese no es mi problema, ¡Para empezar no deberías traer chicas aquí!

—Entonces, ¿Qué propones? De todas formas has arruinado mi diversión… deberías compensarme, ¿No crees?

— ¿A que te refieres?

Veo confusión en tu rostro, sé que me estoy pasando, pero no puedo evitarlo, quiero molestarte y hacerte rabiar, quiero que me grites. Quiero ver todas y cada una de las expresiones que adquiere tu cara.

—Quiero decir… no me has dado tiempo a acabar, quizás tu podrías ayudarme lo que había empezado…

Me acerco a tu cuerpo, susurrando cerca de tu oído, posando mis manos en tus caderas. Sé muy bien lo que pasará a continuación, lo he hecho miles de veces con mujeres, tu te avergonzarás y tratarás de apartarme, yo insistiré, acorralándote, para que al final acabes rindiéndote a mi.  
Pero nada de eso pasa, a cambio recibo un puñetazo en la quijada. Por unos segundos no soy capaz de reaccionar, sujetando mi zona dolorida, pero después alzo la mirada, observándote y dispuesto a enfrentarte por haber echo eso, pero tu afilada mirada, los ojos con me miras, haciéndome saber que te he herido. No muestran compasión alguna hacia mi, solo rabia y dolor, tal y como un animal que tiene miedo, pero muestra sus colmillos y garras.

—No sé que habrá pasado por tu cabeza para si quiera decir una cosa como esa, pero mejor enfríala. No soy una mujer, y aunque lo fuese jamás caería en tus patéticas tretas de donjuán de pacotilla.

Te giras, te vas, cerrando con un fuerte portazo, dejándome atónito ante tales palabras. Me duele, no precisamente el puñetazo, eso es soportable, pero me duelen tus palabras, has herido mi orgullo. Jamás nadie me había dicho esas cosas, jamás nadie me había rechazado de esa manera, era la primera vez que veía esa mirada en ti.  
Desde que nos conocimos, a una temprana edad, tus ojos eran fríos y distantes, como la superficie de un lago congelado, pero por unos instantes he podido comprobar cuan profundo es en realidad ese lago, haciendo que me pierda en sus aguas turbias.

Sonrío socarronamente, no puedo evitarlo, puesto que creo que por fin he encontrado algo realmente interesante con lo que ocupar mi tiempo.

**Cuando fui a la ducha mi corazón aún latía fuertemente de emoción.**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Jinguuji Ren ese ese tipo de persona. No importa lo que hagas, ni lo cercano que parezca ser, jamás te dejará acercarte a su verdadero yo. Él, que siempre anda rodeado de gente, creo que es la persona más solitaria del mundo.  
Sus expresiones, su cara sonriente y los halagos que dedica, para mi son las formas en que tiene de despreciar a los demás, tratándolos con frialdad. Lo sé muy bien, puesto que no siempre fue así, cuando nos conocimos era un niño de amplia y sincera sonrisa. Puede que fuese en aquel entonces cuando empezó a ejercer esa especie de control sobre mí. Cuando yo no quise meterme en el lago por que temía que mis ropas se mojasen y me castigasen por ello, él, con su inocente sonrisa, me convenció de que no pasaba nada, que todo estaba bien y aunque luego acabase empapado y echo un desastre y mis padres me riñesen, no podría haber estado más feliz de haber echo aquello.

Ahora hay unos muros invisibles a su alrededor, nadie puede acercarse, nadie puede llegar hasta él. Duele esta lejanía que nos autoimpusimos, pero no se puede hacer nada, las cosas cambian sin que podamos remediarlas y antes de que nos diésemos cuenta éramos dos adolescentes que aparentemente se odiaban.

Aquel día yo no debería de haber estado allí, a esas horas suelo estar en la biblioteca o en cualquier otro sitio que no sea mi cuarto compartido, pero aquella tarde me sentía mal, no tenía ganas de estudiar y deseaba volver a la tranquilidad de mi cuarto, donde nadie me molestase.

Lo oí, era difícil no hacerlo. Los gemidos mal contenidos, los muelles de la cama, el cabezal de la misma chocando contra la pared… no había que ser demasiado listo para saber que estaba pasando en mi habitación.  
¿Por qué tenía que hacer aquello? Sabía perfectamente que puedo volver en cualquier momento, ¿A caso le da igual? ¿Tan indiferente a todo te has vuelto Jinguuji?  
Me enfurezco, a pesar de que sé lo que está pasando abro la puerta, aunque para mi desgracia la imagen es más impactante de lo que hubiese podido imaginar.

Las piernas de la chica completamente abiertas en un ángulo casi imposible, rodeando la cadera de Jinguuji, que está acomodado entre ellas, empujando una y otra vez contra la chica, haciéndola gritar de placer.  
Me quedo petrificado, supongo que la realidad superaba a cualquier imagen mental que tuviese de una escena de sexo. Era demasiado apasionado, incluso el aire olía diferente y era pesado de respirar, casi como estuviese inhalando su excitación.

Ella me ve, se asusta y se aleja de él, recogiendo su ropa desesperadamente. Ren se queda impasible sentado sobre la cama, por unos segundos fijo mi mirada en él, está sudoroso y con la respiración entrecortada, antes de apartar la mirada entreveo su miembro, erecto y recubierto con un preservativo.  
No puedo mirarles, no puedo decirles nada, ni siquiera me atrevo a moverme de dónde estoy, haciendo que ella me empuje un poco cuando sale apresuradamente de la habitación.

Cuando consigo reaccionar trato de disimular, hacer como si no hubiese visto nada, pero es imposible, puedo sentir su presencia a mis espaldas, recuperando el aliento.

—Me lo estaba pasando muy bien y lo has arruinado ¿Sabes?

Oigo su voz a mis espaldas, demasiado cerca y me sobresalto y lo miro fijamente, mostrando más sorpresa de la que me gustaría.

—Bueno, lamento eso, no esperaba que estuvieses haciendo ese tipo de cosas.

He mentido, cuando abrí al puerta sabía exactamente lo que pasaba allí y aún así lo hice. Lo aparto, no soporto mirarlo cuando estoy mintiendo tan descaradamente, me estoy poniendo muy nervioso con la situación.

—Pareces nervioso, ¿Es la primera vez que ves una mujer desnuda?—.Te miro con toda la rabia que puedo.—La verdad que no me extraña, viendo la familia de la cual provienes…

¿Cómo eres siquiera capaz de preguntarme eso? ¿Quieres ponerme en ridículo? ¿Te divierte verme nervioso por ti?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, yo no me dedico a hacer mi vida privada pública para todos, ahora si no te importa, te agradecería que te vistieras, es desagradable.

No puedo mirarle, soy demasiado consciente de su cuerpo semi-desnudo, del sudor que moja su piel bronceada, de su miembro semi-erecto bajo la ropa interior a causa de la reciente actividad sexual, simplemente no puedo.

—Hijirikawa, no me digas que aún sigues siendo virgen…

Algo se remueve en mi interior con esa pregunta, no quiero que él lo sepa, por algún motivo me incomoda que sepa que no tengo ninguna experiencia, no como él. Nada tiene que ver con el orgullo masculino, tiene que ser otra cosa, tiene que serlo.

— ¡Te he dicho que no es de tu maldita incumbencia!

Me enfurezco, no quiero que note mi vergüenza, mis nervios, mi inquietud hacia él. Este tema está empezando a incomodarme demasiado.

—Y… ¿Qué tal? ¿Fuiste capaz de escuchar sus gemidos desde el otro lado de la puerta? ¿Debí hacer que ella gritase incluso más?—. Se acerca peligrosamente a mí, no quiero escucharlo, quiero que se calle, no quiero que me susurre tan cerca.— ¿Te excitó escuchar lo que le hacía?

— ¡¿Qué? ¡Como si pudiese producirme excitación eso!

Aléjate Ren, me afectas demasiado, eres el único capaz de enfurecerme así, de sacarme de mis casillas. Eres peligroso, tienes demasiado dominio sobre mí y tengo que protegerme de ello, por mi propio bien.

—Así que lo escuchaste…. Y aun así has entrado…

— ¡N-no era mi intención! Y después de todo este es mi cuarto… ¡No tengo por que esperar a que tu acabes! ¡Deberías llevarte a esas chicas a otra parte, esta no es solo tu habitación!

Claro que lo escuché, aunque hubiese deseado no hacerlo, me molesta saber que estabas haciendo eso en esta habitación, si quieres hacerlo podrías buscar otro lugar, uno donde yo no fuese capaz de enterarme.  
A estas alturas ya debes de haberte dado cuenta de lo rojas que están mis mejillas y de lo difícil que me es mirarte.

— Este es mi cuarto también, si tanto te molesta procura no llegar tan pronto.

—Ese no es mi problema, ¡Para empezar no deberías traer chicas aquí!

—Entonces, ¿Qué propones? De todas formas has arruinado mi diversión… deberías compensarme, ¿No crees?

— ¿A que te refieres?

Le miro confuso, no sé que tipo de locura debe de haber cruzado por su mente en estos instantes, pero tratándose de él seguro que nada bueno.

—Quiero decir… no me has dado tiempo a acabar, quizás tu podrías ayudarme lo que había empezado…

Se acerca a mí, susurrándome al oído y mi corazón se detiene por un milisegundo, me sujeta por las caderas, haciendo que contenga la respiración ante tan inesperado contacto.  
Eres cruel Ren, me dices eso con un rostro tan serio… yo sé que solo estás jugando, así vives tu, sin tomar nada en serio, haciendo danzar a la gente a tu son hasta que te canses, arrojándolos a un lado, sin ningún valor para ti, sin poder llegar siquiera a rozar tu ser con la punta de sus dedos. Tristes muñecos rotos…

Hueles a mujer, esa fragancia está por todo tu cuerpo, recordándome que apenas unos segundos antes has tenido a una chica entre tus brazos, sosteniéndola y haciéndole el amor. Una más de tus pobres victimas. Me enfureces, quiero odiarte aunque no pueda, no me hieras de esa manera, no te atrevas siquiera a decírmelo de broma cuando aún tienes su olor en tu cuerpo.

Aprieto mis puños con fuerza y casi sin darme cuenta te golpeo, te golpeo con toda mi rabia y sentimientos heridos. Retrocedes, dolorido y sorprendido supongo, sujetándote la zona golpeada por mi puño. Me miras, buscando respuestas a esto, yo jamás me dejé llevar por sentimientos como la furia, pero tú me haces ser así, es tu culpa. Te miro y siento como mis pupilas arden de rabia, completamente herido por tus palabras. No juegues conmigo Ren, por que no te lo voy a permitir, no voy a dejar que me hagas daño.

—No sé que habrá pasado por tu cabeza para si quiera decir una cosa como esa, pero mejor enfríala. No soy una mujer, y aunque lo fuese jamás caería en tus patéticas tretas de donjuán de pacotilla.

Me voy, no puedo continuar en esta habitación ni un segundo más, no quiero seguir respirando ese perfume en ti, ni en el cuarto, ni cerca de mí.  
No te digo nada, ni siquiera me despido, simplemente cierro la puerta y salgo, andando por los pasillos, tratando de calmarme, pero es imposible, noto que cada vez ando más deprisa.

No consigo sacarme esa imagen de la cabeza. Esa chica (Creo estar seguro de que va a mi misma clase), aferrándose a la espalda de Ren, entregándose completamente a él, de forma apasionada, gimiendo, diciendo su nombre.  
Ren, empujando frenéticamente contra ella, emitiendo sonidos roncos, haciéndola gritar más y más, provocando que su cara se contrajese en una mueca de puro placer. De veras parecía que estaba disfrutándolo, de veras ella…

Me detengo en medio del pasillo, sujetándome con una mano en la pared, como si notase que me caería si no lo hacía, cubro mi rostro con una mano.

De veras ella parecía estar disfrutando que Ren le hiciese el amor…

Me dejo caer un poco, quedando en cuclillas, aún sujeto a la pared, si no lo hiciese ahora, de verdad me caería.

Me pregunto…

**¿Cómo debe sentirse que Ren te posea tan apasionadamente?**

* * *

¿Demasiado explicita la escena con la chica? XD  
Bueno, es un proyecto personal, así que no sé si seré muy regular actualizando XD a quien le guste y quiera seguirlo, le pido paciencia ^^U

¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
Nos leemos pronto ^^


End file.
